Electronic devices sometimes contain images or logos indicating the source or manufacturer of the electronic device. For example, one type of electronic device comprises a frame having a translucent panel that is attachable to a display enclosure of a portable computer and that may be illuminated to display the logo/symbol. However, such types of displays require additional space to be allocated in the electronic device for such attachable elements, require additional assembly to manufacture, and result in additional cost.